Strange Journey
by Razial
Summary: Harry and Xander board the same airplane, when they both plan a vacation, due to the changes they have both undergone the journey turns into a rather strange event.


Strange Journey

Based on idea by Hawklan

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters connected to it, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters connected to it and I do not own Lara Croft or any of the characters connected to it. I do not own Charmed or any of the characters connected to it. I do not own Battlestar Galatica or any characters connected to it. They all belong to whoever created them or own the rights to them.

Pairing: Harry/Cho/Katie. Xander/Lara/Prue

Summary: Harry and Xander board the same airplane, when they both plan a vacation, due to the changes they have both undergone the journey turns into a rather strange event.

Note from Hawklan: The characters and the location were chosen, because I had to play around with Lucifael's tool called Fictionator and then I gave this strange and crazy idea to Razial, who then came up with this nice little one shot.

(Airport)

Harry Potter walked calmly through the airport and kept a close eye on his two fledglings, both were newly turned vampires, turned by himself after the war with Voldemort had been won.

He thought back to the night he himself was kidnapped by Kaira, a vampire princess of a clan, which did not support Voldemort and had chosen him as her consort. At first he fought her seduction as hard as he could, but as time passed he began to listen more and more to what she had to say. In the end he decided he wanted a fresh start away from the lies and manipulation of Dumbledore and the Ministry.

He had given in and shared a night of passion with Kaira and at the end accepted the gift of immortality. The kind of vampire he had become however was unique to say the least, much to everyone's surprise. He could still walk in the light and was not overcome with blood lust. Like all other vampires he had increased strength, speed and senses. He had learned that he could turn not only other people into his kind of vampires, but normal vampires as well, so long as he desired to do it. Kaira was the first to be brought across in such a manner.

From that point on, he had trained with the masters of the clan before he launched his own war on both Voldemort and the Order/Ministry sides, gaining followers first in the other magical creatures and then witches and wizards who wanted a change. In the end both had fallen to the ever growing following he had amassed and the war had ended. Voldemort was dead and so was Dumbledore. The old man could have been spared had he not tried to kill Kaira, but he had refused to believe that vampires could live peacefully with humans. He had not hesitated to end the old man's live for that within seconds.

Kaira had lived and was still back home continuing the process of bringing all the clans under their rule, his two fledglings were Cho Chang and Katie Bell. The two girls had offered themselves to him during the darkest times of the war for them, both of their families had been killed and they wanted revenge and a safe harbour. He had given them both and soon turned them, but as newly made vampires he had to keep a close watch on them for the next few months, until they had mastered their new instincts. Moving his thoughts to the here and now he recalled why he was going on this vacation to begin with, he needed time to relax and regain his footing after the war. Kaira had suggested that he goes to Spain for a few weeks and he had agreed. He had a lot to come to terms with, including the betrayal of Hermione and Ron. Both had stayed loyal to the old man and had paid the price, he had turned them into mindless ghouls, for Hermione he imagined it was a fate worse than death, but he no longer cared and as for Ron he felt this suited him.

Neville and Luna had remained loyal to him and now led the new Ministry with his backing, as well as a number of the old families who had switched sides.

Ginny was bound to them as a way of escaping her own family who wanted to use her to fulfill the old man's plans in regaining control over him through the use of potions. Snape was another person who had been condemned to becoming a ghoul, as he felt death was too good for him.

The true extent of Snape's actions had come to light just before Kaira had found him and that knowledge had hurt him deeply. He intended to come to terms with all of this during his vacation and so when he returned home it would no longer be a problem, he stopped as he came towards the boarding platform and looked around noticing a tall young man with dark hair and brown eyes flanked by two very beautiful women.

One had a classical beauty to her he thought or even an aristocratically look to her, whilst the other seemed more like any other person in the airport. Something about all three of them made him wary of them, but he could not put his finger of it. He looked them over again before he shrugged his shoulders and moving up to the queue for the plane, making sure to keep Cho and Katie next to him.

Xander Harris noticed the young man looking him and his lovers over and frowned somewhat. He wondered if maybe he was a potential threat, his long years of fighting vampires and demons had taught him never to be surprised when you run into a problem day or night. Finally he saw the young man shrug and turn away leading his two female companions into the queue. He decided to keep an eye out, but for now pushed the three out of his mind.

He glanced at Lara and Prue, who both seemed to be keeping an eye out around them, then again that was no surprise given how most of their lives had gone. He had first met Prue Halliwell after leaving Sunnydale once they had destroyed the Mayor. She and her sisters lived in San Francisco dealing with mostly demon related matters. He had joined forces with them to save the life of a young witch and her baby. From there he had become vast friends with them and eventually he and Prue had fallen for each other and began a relationship. It was two years later that he had first bumped into Lara Croft and boy did he still have dreams about that meeting. He was after a demon down in Africa and he was just coming to a river when out of it came a very naked woman. To say he was shocked was an understatement and he recalled the amused look Lara had shot him, as she dried herself off before walking over to him and slapped him before she went back to change.

From there he ha quickly explained his reason for being there and she had told him she was after a young girl the demon had kidnapped. They had joined forces and eventually rescued the girl and destroyed the demon. It had been the first of several encounters with Lara over the next year and each time the attraction they both felt for each other had increased and then came the event that reshaped his relationship with both women.

All three of them had joined forces on a mission to rescue several witches from a cult intending to sacrifice them all, during the mission they had interfered in a ritual that a demon was casting and ended up bonded to each other, not just through magic, but also body, mind and soul.

They had completed the mission, but found they could no longer separate themselves from each other. When one tried to leave the other relationship wise, they were engulfed in pain. It had taken months to work through all the issues and problems this bond had caused, but in the end all three had agreed to a three-way relationship. It had been a slow progress, but now they all loved one another and their trust in one another was absolute.

His friends back in Sunnydale had found the situation strange at first, but soon have come to like and trust both women. Granted he had seen Willow and Tara check out his lovers from time to time, but he could not really blame them.

Buffy and Faith liked to challenge Lara to sparing matches that usually ended up a draw. The first time it had happened, both slayers had been shocked to say the least at this. Giles had laughed himself silly having known what Lara was capable off, as he had been a long time friend of the woman and before her Lord Croft, her father.

Shaking his head he pushed all of these thoughts away, as they joined the queue to board the plane to Spain. This was his first major vacation in four years. Constantly dealing with vampiric and demonic threats had been endless, but they seemed to finally be gaining an upper hand, especially on the Hellmouth and so Giles had suggested that he, Lara and Prue take some time off and they had agreed.

Spain had seemed a good place to go and now they are on their way. He felt Prue slip her hand into his and he turned to her and caught her smile.

(Airplane)

The entity waited at the back of the plane for its targets to board the plane, both were great threats to its plans for the future. One came from the Hellmouth and had become a great warrior for the light and the other, the chosen one of the magical world was now the Lord of vampires, which was prophesied to come centuries ago by its ancestors.

This had been an unseen event and that no seer, not in the underworld or the magical world, had predicted that Harry Potter would become the lord was something it still found hard to believe. Such power in the hands of a do-gooder, it found the thought distasteful and more than a little annoying.

It hoped that what he had planned and was soon to be set in motion, once they had taken off, would work. If it was lucky, it would be remembered as the demon that killed not only Harry Potter and Xander Harris, but also Prue Halliwell and Lara Croft. Both women had proven to be great threats, especially the witch as she was the eldest Charmed One. If it succeeded then he would deal a great blow to them.

Harry boarded the plane and quickly noted the lack of passengers already on board. This made him think back to the fact that the line to board had not been so big either. That was a little strange he thought, but then he decided it was an early flight. He quickly located his seat and nodded at the flight attendant who he passed and then took his seat with Katie in the middle and Cho at the far side.

Xander boarded just behind them quickly taking note of the airplane's set up, before heading for this chair, followed by Lara and Prue. After sitting down he looked around and soon noted the young man and two women he had seen before, but he quickly moved on as he doubted they were any real threat.

"How long do you think the flight will be?" Prue asked.

"According to the info screens, we passed in the hall, three hours maybe a little more," Lara responded. "This is a nonstop to Spain," she added.

"Glad to hear it," Xander cut in. "I just want to get to this vacation spot you picked out and put my feet up," he continued with a smile. "It's been so long since I've been anywhere without it being related to demon and vampires," he went on.

"I know what you mean," Prue agreed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Since my sisters and I became the Charmed Ones, it has been one fight after another with very little time to relax and recover," she explained. "It's almost a foreign feeling to think once we get to Spain we will be able to truly relax," she added.

Lara considered both of her lovers and could not fault either of their views. Their lives were committed to fighting demons and vampires. Hers only intersected it or at least it had. These days she spent a lot of time helping them in the fight, but she was still dedicated to her tomb raiding and recovering of ancient artifacts.

"This flight is kind of empty," Xander observed which caused the two women to look around and note that he was right. In total there seemed to be at least thirty to fifty people on board, which was very strange.

"Yes I agree," Lara replied. "At least this way it will be a quiet journey," she added with a smile, as she leaned back in her seat and prepared for take off.

Across the plane Harry was settling into his chair and pulled out a book he had bought during his time in London. It was a muggle book based on events of a similar nature to his actual life, much to his amusement and he was interested to see what it was like. He had bought the first three to see what they were like and if they were enjoyable, he planned to get the others on his return. Cho was playing a game she had brought with her and Katie was also reading.

"Looks like this is going to be a very quiet flight," Cho mused, as she noted the flight attendant shut the door to the outside and then did a head count and noted not many people were on board.

"Good, that means there will not be a lot of noise," Harry responded looking up from his book before going back to reading.

He was beginning to suspect someone from the magical world had sold the author his life story for a hefty profit, considering how similar things seemed to be, except for names and certain events. Maybe someone wanting out of the magical world had thought it would be a good idea on how to make a lot of money. It is not like any muggle would believe the story at all.

The voice of the Captain came over the speaker and told them to fasten their seat-belts and prepare for takeoff. They all did so along with the other passengers. Soon they felt the plane power up and head down the runway.

Harry glanced out of the window and watched the runway drop away and wished for a minute he was on a broom, but he knew that was a stupid idea and so he relaxed back in his seat and went back to his reading.

The entity watched its targets for the next hour and tried to see if it had been detected, but so far it seemed that its presence had gone unnoticed and that was good. It's attack would be quick and hopefully lethal. Finally it decided to move, willing its body to become solid it quickly broke the neck of the flight attendant who stood right before it.

It grinned at the pleasure it got from the act of killing a human being again. It moved swiftly to the back of the plane, now invisible again, only regaining form when it killed. No one saw anything, as the demon had a spell on it which stopped it from being seen by anyone who has not been touched by the supernatural. It was a useful thing in his work to ensure he did not reveal the true nature of the world to the humans.

Back at the front of the plane Harry frowned as his senses began to lock onto something that was defiantly not human. He looked around the plane as best he could and quickly locked onto the man and two women he had seen before. He concentrated on them, but could detect nothing out of the ordinary. He closed his book and dropped it into his bag.

"Something is about to happen," he said to Cho and Katie, who quickly became alert and began looking around as well.

"What do you think it is?" Katie inquired not seeing anything just yet and still being to new a vampire to hone her senses to pick up whatever it was Harry had found.

Xander soon noticed the actions of the three and with a small touch on Lara and Prue's hands they turned to see what he wanted to show them. Lara frowned and reached for her bag which still lay on the floor and grasped the comforting handle of her pistol. Her multiple contacts allowed her to carry her pistols on board airplanes and boats. She had long learned from her many adventures never to go anywhere unarmed. She could already see Xander tensing, as he looked around and most likely listened very closely.

"Something is very wrong, the noise in this plane has dropped quickly," he finally said and cursed that not even a vacation could go properly.

Harry and Xander finally locked eyes and noted each had become concerned and wary of their surroundings. Xander stood up and moved closer to the young man deciding maybe a quick meeting was in hand.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked and placed a calming hand on Katie, who in turn made sure Cho remained sitting.

"I'll be blunt, something is very wrong on this plane, but I don't know what," Xander replied. "Considering the look in your eye I'm guessing you know this already?" he added pointedly.

"Yes, something or someone is on this plane and whatever it is," Harry responded, seeing no need to lie, as he saw the true nature of the man before him and it was not a threat. "It is not a pleasant thing," he finished.

Xander frowned a little at this, as it pointed to demon or vampiric matters and on a plane that left them with limited options, however he was at least hopeful this young man and his friend would be helpful in stopping whatever was going on.

"My name is Xander Harris and these are my girlfriends Lara and Prue," Xander said introducing his group.

"Harry Potter and my girlfriends Cho and Katie," Harry returned, as he stood up and left his seat to step into the isle.

A scream from the back made them all run into the back end of the plane, only to come to an abrupt halt. A flight attendant stood looking back over the seats in horror. Every passenger was dead, their necks snapped and bent at odd angles. Xander let loose a small growl, as he realised whatever it was on this plane it was now a very grave threat.

"Lara, I want you and Cho to stay behind in the area which still has passengers alive. Call if you see anything and remember you can't fire your weapons, unless it is your only option," Xander quickly ordered. "You mam, alert the pilot, he must turn us around and land this plane," he added.

The flight attendant ignored them and continued to stare at the dead passengers. Prue grabbed the woman and shook her for a few seconds, before the woman finally came out of her trance. Xander repeated his order and the woman quickly fled back the way they had come. Harry watched her, before he turned back to the problem at hand.

"Katie, stay here with Prue and keep watch," he ordered, as he began to head towards the back of the plane, followed soon by Xander.

Prue watched the two walk down the isle with concern, as they did not know what this demon was or what it was capable off. She glanced at her new ally and noted her eyes were narrowed and she seemed to be trying to sense where the demon was.

In the front compartment Lara and Cho prepared themselves for a fight, ignoring the glances and looks they received from the others passengers.

Lara soon noted the plane was turning. She nodded and was pleased, once they where on the ground her ability to use her pistols would be restored. She looked back and noted the flight attendant come out of the flight control with the captain and she quickly headed them off.

Xander and his new friend Harry did not need the distraction of a man trying to impose his rule on them. The man just had no idea what they were facing.

The entity growled as it realized it had been discovered and turned away from the woman he had just killed and looked back the way it had come. It growled even more as it saw Potter and Harris coming towards it. Potter had his wand out and ready to strike, Harris was carrying a dagger and it was not fool enough to believe it was not enchanted.

It decided a head on fight was the only option it had and so quickly charged them, only becoming solid at the last second as it barreled into Xander.

Xander quickly rolled with the attack and kicked out sending the demon backwards, which allowed Harry to try and hit it with a containment spell, but he missed. The demon vanished again and the two allies began to look around trying to sense it. It attacked again and this time striking at Harry from behind knocking him to the floor, but as a vampire Harry quickly recovered and jumped back to his feet and lashed out, almost hitting the demon with his spell, but it just managed to evade it. Xander used the nearby chairs to launch himself at the demon thrusting his dagger out and forced the demon backwards.

Harry did not like this demon. It was fast and smart and kept a close eye on its surroundings instead of loosing itself in the fight, as most of its kind did. He struck out again at almost the same time as Xander did with his dagger, but the demon avoided both by flipping backwards and out of range and then again. It seemed to smirk at them, before it vanished again, which made Xander growl and shake his head in annoyance. He closed his eyes and focused on the hyena traits left over in his mind and extended his senses outwards. The demon charged, as it saw that Harris was distracted, but soon let out a roar of pain as Xander's dagger dug into its side. How he had been able to pinpoint its location was a question it could not answer.

As it stumbled backwards Harry launched a powerful spell which quickly hit and burned a hole right through the demon's guts and once that was done the spell just seemed to trail off. Xander kicked the demon over and noted its eyes were still moving so he quickly decapitated it.

"Well that was fun," Harry said, as he stared down at the now dead demon.

"Should have known the vacation would go to hell," Xander replied. "We never seem to get a break," he added, while running a hand through his hair.

"I know what you mean," Harry responded with a grim smile, as he turned and headed back to the others greeting Katie with a deep passionate kiss, which was mirrored by Xander and Prue.

"How did it go?" Prue asked a little concerned but pleased to see that Xander and his new friend seemed ok.

"One dead demon," Xander replied. "Still it managed to kill half the people on this plane," he added grimly. "We should have been prepared for something to make an attempt on us," he stated.

"We thought we had a chance to get away, considering the quite time we've been through lately," Prue countered, as they rejoined the others in the still living area.

Lara quickly greeted him with a kiss, which was again mirrored by Harry and Cho. Then they had a quick discussion with the captain before retaking his seat.

The plane turned once more and headed back to its original course, Xander had persuaded him to head for Spain as they had planned, but he had failed to see Harry cast a spell on the captain to make him agree. He then turned and ensured the back area of the plane was sealed off from the rest of the plane.

Katie soon went to sleep against Harry, whilst Cho and Prue discussed their different worlds. Harry and Xander also talked more on their different adventures in dealing with demons. The only thing Harry left out was the fact he and his lovers were vampires. He sensed that this would not go over well with their new friends.

The journey was mostly a quite affair and the remaining flight attendants did what they could, to keep the other passengers distracted. When the time came to finally land in Spain Xander and Harry were watching the on air TV which showed an episode of the new Battlestar Galatica show. At the moment Starbuck was having a fight against a couple of Cylons, both Xander and Harry agreed they preferred the old 80's version of the show, as the new one was kinda depressing and they did not like the changes that been made to it.

Of course once they landed they had to face the police, as the captain had called in the incident before they landed and so they spent the first two days of their vacation answering questions and explaining what had happened with a little help from Harry's and Lara's contacts. Soon they incident was filled as a terrorist attempt to seize the plane and they were allowed to go their own way.

"Well it was nice to have met you Harry," Xander said as they prepared to head to their own vacation houses. "Shame it was under such circumstances," he added, as he shook the young man's hands in goodbye.

"I agree," Harry replied. "Maybe we will run into each other again sometime," he added before he, Cho and Katie turned and left.

Xander watched them go and thought that those three were the three strangest kind of vampires he had ever met and he was actually curios how they could be out in the sun, but because they proved themselves not to be evil he decided to let it go for now and so he turned around and headed towards where Lara had said they needed to go to get a taxi. Lara and Prue followed and hoped the rest of the vacation went more normal.

The End


End file.
